


The Phone

by jb_slasher



Series: The Inevitability Of It All [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2002 fifa world cup, Borussia Dortmund, Community: 31_days, M/M, author is not fluent in German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's Tomas on the other end, eight hours behind, defensive as he has the right to be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, July 11, prompt: "Put away my black book."

His little black calendar doesn't say "Weltmeisterschaft, Asien". He's drawn a line over it, drawn brackets around that, and merely written "soviel telefonsex wie möglich" under it, intended as a joke.

Because he is far, far away on the other side of the world (almost but not quite) and he misses Tomas, feels so nervous on the verge of this big tournament. _Never been this nervous, never sweated this much, never could breathe in this place..._ "Hilfe!"

And Metze is there when he shouldn't, and Sebastian is not supposed to break down here and it's not right, nothing is right. Everything is suddenly crazy just because Tomas is not here.

"Was ist los?"

Looking at Sebastian as if he were a crazy person.

"Eh, nichts."

Not too convincing but enough to get Metze off his back for now. He goes back to his own things for a while and then leaves, shuts the door quietly. Sebastian is all alone.

Head to pillow, body under blanket, eyes shut, brains shut off. Blank silence.

 

Sebastian wakes up at 4AM to his cell phone ringing. They're nine hours ahead of Standard Time so back home it's 8PM. Of course Mutti is not aware of the fucking time difference and decides to call before she goes to bed.

"Was?" Irritation, anger, exhaustion, annoyance... what ever else and a bit more, and it's one toxic word.

"Oh, danke, Kelly, danke so much."

It's Tomas on the other end, eight hours behind, defensive as he has the right to be.

"Tomas... Oh scheisse, Tomas, I'm sorry." A desperate, tired sigh. "I miss you, Tomas, I do so much."

He's too tired to think anything. ( _But Tomas wasn't expecting that right away, was he?_ )

"You're too easy, Kelly. I phone for the first time since you leave and you tell me that in under thirty seconds. I didn't know you for such a desperate man."

Sebastian almost wants him to use German instead, though both are equally good (or bad).

"I miss you." He whispers so Metze doesn't wake up, if he's even in the room. Sebastian glances out the glass doors into the balcony, not there, and against the faint dark he doesn't see a reflection. He hopes Metze (if he is in his bed) stays asleep.

"I miss you too, Sebastian."

It's always comforting to hear his own name from Tomas's mouth because then he really means what he says. Tomas makes a point of it with everyone, it's his style.

"I thought I'd make a drunk call at four in the morning here but then I remembered that it would be close to noon there so it wouldn't make much difference. This way, I get your attention, right, Kelly?"

Sebastian snickers. "And you're coherent, which is always a plus. Your drunken English is... not for the faint of heart. Not to mention your drunken German."

"Are we going to be sarcastic to each other for the rest of your early morning or are we going to have sex?"

Silence.

"Kelly?"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am, Kelly."

"Stop calling me that!"

This game, Sebastian just doesn't know how to play. Which usually ends up with him giving up and agreeing with Tomas.

"I will soon, Kelly. Will we have sex now?"

"You're a horny man, Tomas."

"Only around you."


End file.
